Kishwer Merchant
Kishwer Merchant (born 3 February 1981) is an Indian television actress and model. Merchant is well known for acting in the shows Ek Hasina Thi and Itna Karo Na Mujhe Pyaar, Har Mushkil Ka Hal Akbar Birbal and Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani and was a participant in season nine of the reality show Bigg Boss. Life & Career Early life and debut show (1997-2009) Merchant was born in an Ismaili family(Aga Khani) in Mumbai and was raised up by her parents Siraj Merchant and Rizwana Merchant. She has been in the television industry since 1997. Merchant started her career in 1997 with the TV show Shaktimaan, in which she played the role of Julia, an assistant. She then played the role of Nonie in the popular show Hip Hip Hurray from 1998 to 2000. Kishwar after appeared in many successful popular shows like Babul Ki Duwayen Leti Jaa, Des Mein Niklla Hoga Chand, Kutumb, Kasautii Zindagii Kay, Kayaamat, Hatim and Khichdi. Kishwar appeared in many Balaji shows like Kkavyanjali and Kasamh Se. In 2007, she played the positive role of Tamanna in Sanaya Irani and Arjun Bijlani's popular youth show Miley Jab Hum Tum in 2008. She is very popular for playing the role of Haseena in the popular Sukirti Kandpal and Vivian Dsena series Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani. She also played a role of Sonia in the second season of the hit show - Chhoti Bahu. Breakthrough and success (2012-2015) In 2012, Merchant was seen in two shows Amrit Manthan and Arjun. Then came many shows like Hongey Judaa Na Hum and Parvarrish. She appeared in the popular shows Ek Hasina Thi as Raima, Madhubala – Ek Ishq Ek Junoon as Ananya, Kaisi Yeh Yaariyan as Nyonika and Itna Karo Na Mujhe Pyaar as Dimpy, sharing the screen with many popular actresses like Drashti Dhami and Sanjeeda Sheikh. Bigg Boss and further success (2015–present) Merchant was a participant in the reality TV show Bigg Boss 9 along with her boyfriend Suyyash Rai in 2015. She was paired with Aman Yatan Verma. Merchant, who was seen as the strongest contestant, was forced to quit the Ticket to Finale task in its last leg and walked out of the house involuntarily with Rs 15 lakhs. ]] In 2016, Kishwar made her comeback with Balaji's popular show Brahmarakshas, playing the main antagonist- Aprajita. In October 2016, she participated in the reality show Dance Ki Takkar in its fifth season. In April 2017, Kishwar was seen in yet another Ekta Kapoor's show, Dhhai Kilo Prem, which airs on Star Plus. She played a cameo appearance as Shilpa. In May 2017, she was seen in Rashmi Sharma's Savitri Devi College & Hospital on Colors, but later she quit the show. Kishwar was also playing the role of Asha in &TV's show Gangaa, which stars Aditi Sharma. The show went off air on 2 June 2017. Personal life In 2010, Kishwer Merchant started dating co-actor Suyyash Rai. After 6 years of dating both got married on 16 December 2016. Television Films References External links * Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:1981 births Category:Indian Muslims Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Indian television actresses Category:20th-century Indian actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Indian film actresses Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants